


Denial

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial it's not just a river in Egypt. He just realized now, that all along he might have been in loved a different sister. PiperAndy Andy's POV. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Denial**

Summary: Denial not just the river in Egypt. He just realized now, that all along he might have been in loved a different sister. Piper/Andy

Disclaimer: I don't own Chamed!

* * *

Denial. Not just a river in Egypt. He never realized how much he was in love with Prue. Oh he loved Prue, but there was another loved he felt for a different sister, her younger sister Piper. After all they had been friends for along time. And then adolescent came and went, and Piper was different than that little girl he used to know. Maybe, maybe he was in love with a different sister. He just did realize that till now. All the times he went over the house to check on her for a reason. All along he was in love with a different sister. And she would never know that. He just realized that denial not just the river in Egypt.


End file.
